Magnetic signature minesweeping systems typically comprise permanent magnets, conventional electromagnets or conducting loops to generate magnetic fields for simulating magnetic signatures of water vessels. The purpose of magnetic signature minesweeping systems is to trigger underwater mines by simulating the magnetic signatures of vessels, which is one of the detonation trigger techniques deployed by certain types of underwater mines. Another type of magnetic signature minesweeping system may also be arranged to generate a signature that is known to trigger a specific type of mine. Such minesweeping systems are towed from a range of platforms, including ships and helicopters.
Current minesweeping systems incorporating permanent magnets have the disadvantage of being very heavy structures, and, in general, are difficult if not impossible to transport by air because of potential interference with navigational compasses. Furthermore, they have limited options on source strength and orientation with respect to direction of advance of the minesweeping system.
Other current minesweeping systems incorporating conventional electromagnets tend to require power generators on board the tow platforms and tow cables which involve power down the cable, which then tend to result in fairly large cable structures. As a result, substantial bollard pull capability is required on the tow platform, which limits the versatility of such minesweeping systems.
In at least preferred embodiments, the current invention seeks to provide a magnetic signature minesweeping device which addresses one or more of the above disadvantages, or at least provides a useful alternative.